Just One Day
by Oblitus Angeli
Summary: What could possibly go wrong in one day? One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom nor Drown by Three Days Grace.

* * *

_"Good morning day, sorry I'm not there; but all my favorite friends vanished in thin air."_

It was a regular Saturday morning, sleep in a few hours, and have a late breakfast while everybody's who knows where. The only thing really bugging Danny was the fact Sam and Tucker weren't at school yesterday. Maybe something important just came up. Ya, something so important that they didn't even so much as text him. But he just shrugged it off as nothing important.

The news was on when he went into the kitchen, even though no one was in the room. 'Dad must have forgotten to turn off the TV' Danny thought. But if only he knew...

The News was on, so Danny somewhat paid attention while pouring a glass of juice.

"Breaking News! Two teen have gone missing around the same time without a trace!" That got Danny's attention.

"A Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley, have both been declared missing after not being found at home or anywhere for that matter, yesterday, or today. If you have any information on any of their whereabouts, please contact the local police immediately." The co-anchor read off of the paper he held in his hand, with a solemn look on his face.

"And now for Phil with the weather" the young Fenton boy stopped listening as soon as they said 'Samantha and Tucker' he was now sitting on his knees, gazing blankly at the TV screen, with the glass broken on the floor, forgotten.

"Th-they're..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought.

After a few minutes he snapped out of his stupor grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and called Sam.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four...

Voice mail.

He tried Tucker next, no such luck. He called Valerie, only to find out she was about to call him.

"So, you don't know where Sam and Tucker are?"

"No. I was hoping you knew."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go looking for them."

"I may not have been a close friend, but I'm coming too."

"No. I can cover more ground alone. Do you think you could come over here, if they show up looking for me?"

"Ok, I will. Will you wait for me to come?"

"Sorry Val, but I need to start looking as soon as possible. There's a spare key under the mat. Text me when you get here."

"Ok Danny, just, just be careful."

"Don't worry Val I will."

Danny grabbed his backpack and locked the door behind him as he left. He then ran a little ways away from his house and down an alley, to turn into Phantom, unknowing how cruel fate could really be...

_"It's hard to fly, when you can't even run."_

Danny searched the whole town within two hours, still no sign of Sam or Tucker. He decided to ask a certain Frootloop if he had anything to do with it when-

*BOOM*

Something explodes. He turned around to see what, and wished he didn't. The explosion was FentonWorks. He took off flying all the way across town, slowly decreasing in altitude. He soon was running, and had to catch himself every once in a while when he tripped.

Finally, he made it back. Only, he wished he didn't. There was only rubble from the house, and bits and pieces of...of the RV... He instantly started digging, looking for anyone, anyone at all. He didn't care when people saw him turn back into Fenton. No. All he cared about was finding them. He did, eventually. Or at least what was left of them... He was too late to save them.

_"I used to have the world, now I have no one..."_

Later that day, the News reported of the finding the two missing teen's dead bodies in Lake Erie, the explosion of FentonWorks, and of Danny Fenton being Danny Phantom. Unknown to them, said Phantom was about to jump off of a twenty story building...as human...

"...Time Out..."

_While you may think this is the end, of the story; to me it's only the beginning of an even greater one._

**A/N: ta~da! I literally wrote this Wednesday night. I'm not 100% sure it's in the right genre, oh well. So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Are you crying your eyes out now? Let me know in a review!**

**Until next time,**  
**Ciao~**

**_EDIT: The last little bit I added is clockwork. Does anyone want me to write a story as the sequel to this one-shot?_**


End file.
